I Love You, Mr Clean Freak
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: [For Eruri Week #1]"Hei, Erwin. Apakah mencintai harus sesakit ini?" Hanya satu, dan satu-satunya pertanyaan itulah yang terus bercokol dalam kepala Levi.


**WARNING:** Pertama-tama, saya ingatkan Anda. Ini amat tidak jelas. Sekian.

**NOTE:** Dibuat untuk merayakan _Eruri Week, _tema hari pertama_._ #telatamat _Don't like, don't read!_

* * *

**I Love You, Mr. Clean Freak**

**.**

(For Eruri Week's 1st Day: "Cleanup")

.

Oleh: DeBeilschmidt

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
_This is a non-profit work. I do not take any money from this._

* * *

… Pantatnya sakit sekali.

Sungguh. Kalau dia boleh berkata jujur, ia bisa merasakan denyut sakit tidak mengenakkan dari rektumnya. Begitu menyengat, begitu mengganggu pergerakannya. Membuatnya merasa janggal dengan dirinya, walau kejadian _itu_ sudah berlangsung kurang lebih beberapa jam yang lalu. Ini aneh. Sangat, sangat, amat… _aneh_. Seolah masih ada sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya yang tetap bercokol, tetap **ada** walau ia tahu sepenuhnya bahwa hal itu hanyalah imajinasi.

Sungguh, tidak pernah Levi mengira bahwa yang namanya _'mencintai'_ akan terasa sesakit **ini**.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, ia terbangun saat sorot sinar mentari pagi yang amat terang menerobos jendela kecil di kamarnya dalam satu detik yang amat menyilaukan. Ia begitu terbiasa akan kegelapan, sehingga sedikit saja terkena terpaan cahaya, maka kelopak matanya akan membuka. Begitulah cara seorang Levi mengawali aktivitasnya pada hari itu.

Ia tidak bangun dengan tergesa. Hanya membuka mata dan duduk di atas ranjangnya yang sempit, menemukan dirinya tidur begitu nyaman walau tidak mengenakan apapun, dan mendengar suara dengkur pelan dari sosok yang tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Iris obsidian Levi menyipit saat menemukan sosok itu tertangkap oleh visinya.

… _Erwin._

Diucapkannya nama itu dalam hati.

Hanya nama satu sosok yang _tadi malam_ mencoba mengajarkannya mengenai 'cinta'.

Aneh, mengapa Levi tidak tahu kalau yang namanya 'mencintai' itu berhubungan dengan rasa sakit, telanjang, dan…

(Pada saat inilah Levi memicing saat memutar kepala dan melihat seisi kamarnya.)

… kamar yang berantakan?

.

Ia tidak paham.

.

Sejurus kemudian, yang ia lakukan adalah menendang Erwin sampai pria itu jatuh terguling dari ranjang dan mengaduh kesakitan. "Cepat bangun," ia berkata dengan sedikit percik amarah, "Bisa jelaskan kenapa kamarku bisa menjadi se**berantakan** ini?"

Tahu apa yang diberikan Erwin sebagai balasan?

Hanya senyuman. Tidak lebih. Kemudian, sang Komandan tak lupa pula berujar. "Selamat pagi, Levi."

.

.

.

Erwin masih mengenang apa yang terjadi semalam.

Ralat. Ia _akan_ terus mengenang apa yang terjadi semalam.

Erwin berani bertaruh bahwa tidak ada satupun di antara mereka berdua maupun orang-orang dalam _Scouting Legion_ yang mengerti dari mana asal muasal dari kejadian ini. Seolah apa yang ia lakukan hanya sebuah mimpi nan sureal, padahal sesungguhnya adalah fakta nan krusial. Ia laki-laki dan Levi juga laki-laki. Hanya mereka berdua, di atas ranjang. Apa masalahnya, omong-omong? Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka berdua yang di bawah umur.

Hanya potongan gambar samar-samar yang berhasil diingatnya. Sisanya nihil. Sudut kosong dalam pikiran pria Smith sudah penuh untuk mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan di ranjang. Kau harus tahu ini: begitu nyata, begitu penuh, dan penuh totalitas. Itu kuncinya; Erwin mengetahui fakta ini begitu pasti, bahkan lebih pasti dari meyakini bahwa satu tambah satu sama dengan dua.

Inilah alasan mengapa ia sangat bersedia mengajarkan Levi cara mencintai.

_._

_["Because I love you. You know that very well."]_

_["Let me show you what love means, Levi. My love."]_

_._

Sebagai seorang yang dilahirkan dalam keluarga mapan, terpandang, dan berpendidikan… tetap saja, ia tidak bisa memahami mengapa dirinya—seorang Komandan dari _Scouting Legion_, seorang pria yang jadi incaran para wanita di dalam _Wall _Sina, seorang pemberani yang akan menyerahkan nyawa umat manusia—harus berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Merangkak-rangkak di lantai, kain di tangan, mengenakan celemek, masker, dan bandana.

Erwin, dalam mimpi terliarnya sekalipun, tak pernah membayangkan bahwa dirinya akan melakoni ini semua. Di sudut matanya, ada Levi yang tengah melepas selimut. Nampak begitu kecil dalam celemek putih yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tapi, lupakan saja—makin lama ia mengangumi sosok mungil tersebut, sama saja dengan menambah durasi tugasnya. Biarpun sudah terbiasa melawan titan, Erwin adalah amatir dalam bidang bersih-bersih. Tahu sendiri, 'kan.

Apalagi, mengingat ia sudah merangkak-rangkak membersihkan kamar Levi yang tergolong besar-namun-agak-mungil selama lima jam. (Camkan itu—berapa dokumen yang bisa ia bereskan dalam lima jam? Pastilah sangat banyak.) Di satu titik, Erwin akhirnya menyerah. Selamanya ia dan bersih-bersih adalah musuh abadi. Layaknya minyak dan air. Ia tidak menemukan adanya perbedaan signifikan bahkan setelah membersihkan satu titik dalam waktu lama.

Pada akhirnya, ia menyapa Levi untuk kali pertama setelah tiga jam.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus membersihkan kamar ini?"

Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arahnya, Levi menjawab dengan tenang. "Setelah bersih, Erwin."

Erwin menghela napas. "Itu lama sekali…."

"Ingatkan aku, siapa yang begitu liar semalam dan memporak-porandakan kamarku hingga seperti ini?"

_Itu aku_, jawab Erwin dalam hati, ada senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya. Ia melengos, kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak bersuara dan mengakhiri pembicaraan. Selama lima belas menit, ruangan kembali lengang. Namun, siapa sangka bahwa kali ini Levi yang akan memulai pembicaraan?

"Hei, Erwin…"

"Ya?"

Levi pada saat itu tengah berkutat dengan kemocengnya. Ia tetap fokus pada apa yang ia lakukan walau ada satu hal yang mengganggu benaknya. "Harus seperti inikah?"

Satu alis Erwin terangkat. "Apanya?"

"Mencintai. Haruskah selalu sakit seperti ini?"

Bagi kebanyakan orang, bisa jadi itu adalah sebuah hal bodoh, dengan cetak tebal dibubuhkan pada satu adjektiva tersebut. Namun, Erwin tahu bagaimana masa lalu Levi. Ia tidak peduli dan untuk sekali lagi, ia kembali mengulum tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak selalu," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, yang semalam—"

"Tapi kalau kau mau, apa mau kuajari lagi, eh, Levi?"

Sang pria mungil hanya menimpali dengan begitu enteng. Pandangannya masih belum lepas dari jendela berdebu. "Tapi apa kau mau membersihkan kamarku lagi kalau-kalau kau mengacak-acak kamarku?"

Lalu Erwin terdiam.

Sungguh balasan khas Levi, yang terkenal dengan julukan 'Mr. Clean Freak'. Baru pada kali ini Erwin merasa tidak ada yang lebih pantas dari julukan itu untuk menggambarkan sosok Levi. Benar-benar, sampai sekarang Erwin tidak bisa memahami bagaimana sesuatu bernama 'kebersihan' bisa disandingkan pada seseorang yang menjadikan pembunuhan titan sebagai pekerjaan utama.

Ada satu senyum terpasang di wajah Erwin. "Iya, iya," ia berkata.

Tanpa perlu menunda-nunda, Erwin kemudian kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya: mengepel lantai.

.

.

_(… Sial.)_

**-tamat-**

* * *

**Afterwords: **Singkat saja. Saya merasa kalau judul karya ini seperti judul drama Korea. orz

Terima kasih sudah membaca karya abal ini, apalagi sampai berbaik hati mereview. _I love you, my lovely reader. (...)_

**131223—rdb**


End file.
